Forum:History Section Lengths
Hey guys. I've been looking around through some articles recently and have noticed something that I think is a major problem. A LOT of history sections for for characters from past sagas like Alabasta, CP9, and Skypiea have awful history sections. This may not seem like a problem, but the length difference from characters from the older arcs to more current ones is crazy. I think that these older articles need to be revitalized. I would normally try to work on it, but I have a few projects currently and there are too many for just one person to do. Please share your thoughts on the issue. Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Discussion i checked them out and i guess they do need some work, though a more important matter then troubles me is the length of the history section for each of the straw hat crew members (with the exception of luffy, whose history section was just divided) and i would like to propose that we do what we did on luffy's history page on the other members' pages as well-- 22:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree that the Straw Hat members should be addressed first. After that, we should compile a list of articles to update. But the most important thing is the Straw Hats. Montblanc Noland (talk) 22:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) We need to finish getting Luffy's sorted out first - there's still an issue on whether it should be split up past/pre-timeskip/post-timeskip or just past+pre-timeskip/post-timeskip and no-one's responding. 18:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) MN I could help with that, but what exactly do you mean by awful? Are they too long, inaccurate or do they have typing/grammar mistakes? Plus, I would need some refferance of the pages in need of correction cause searching on my own would be kinda chaotic. This job could be done at the same time with the SH history correction. By awful, I mean they lack any sort of detail. For example, take the Mozu and Kiwi page. In the Eneis Lobby section, it completely omits their fight with the Just Eleven Jurymen. It isn't even mentioned. Just detail stuff like that. Besides that, there aren't any glaring grammar issues and no inaccuracy. It is just a matter of lengthening them to the quality of current ones like Monet. I would love to have you on board if you want to help out! Thanks so much! I also think that forming a team to take care of inadequate history sections across the entire wiki would solve this problem and the Straw Hat problem. Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok I see. I'll start on Thursday then, when I'll have nore free time. I'll keep you posted on the pages I correct via p.m. Wow. Thank you so much! It might be a good idea to go chapter to chapter on the info, which is whats been done with the recent character pages. That'll get the most detail. I'll do the same when I have the time. Thanks again! Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad that a discussion on history sections was brought up, because I have also few points that concerns me: * First, to answer Noland's concern, I also believe many secondary-character pages has poor history sections which also lack some plot points. * That said, I believe there is the specular issue on newer or popular pages: they are way TOO long! Seriously, it's like reading a novel "he saw this and do that after also saying that". History sections are becoming a wall of text in my opinion. * Also I often read many sentences, paragraphs or even whole sections that has nothing to do with the subject of the article. The history section has to be always focus on the subject. This is more evident in history of groups. Take for example Shichibukai/History: that page has no reason to exist at all, because it doesn't talk about the shichibukai! It talks about each member instead, which is redundant since there are the character pages for that. A page like that should talk only about the shichibukai as group, like reunions, when a member was added or have left and the Marineford war. Stuff like ::"Crocodile first appears under the alias of Mr. 0 and phones up one of his agents for a report. However, Sanji picks it up, as Mr. 3 is defeated and is in Mr. 3’s candle house.12 Understanding that this conversation was not meant for him, and that an enemy is on the other side of the line, he lies to the Shichibukai by pretending to be Mr. 3, claiming to have killed everyone. However, Crocodile has sent the Unluckies to Little Garden in order to give an Eternal Pose to Mr. 3. At that moment, Sanji spots them looking in the window. They start to attack Sanji and he subdues them, but the noise made Crocodile suspicious. Sanji pretended that he had to give the Straw Hats a final blow. However, Crocodile asks Nico Robin to send Mr. 2 to Little Garden in order to kill Mr. 3 for lying to him." :has nothing to do with the Shichibukai. That paragraph belongs only to Corcodile's page and even in that case it talks more about Sanji then Crocodile himself. I'd like to hear some opinions on this matter too, especially from the guys who usually work on updating history sections. Gonna reply to Levi's in a numbered format: # Yep, same. I'd like to help fix them. # I don't think there's such a thing as "too long". The history sections should be as detailed as possible. # Yes, we should remove things that have nothing to do with the article. I don't agree with the Shichibukai thing, since I think it should talk about what each member has done, since it is Shichibukai history. 22:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) 2. I didn't mean to introduce a "lenght limit". A section should be long as needed. I don't think the history sections should be "as detailed as possible", rather they should be "as complete as possible", which is very different. 3. But then it would be a mesh up of the characters history, that page should talk about the group, not what the members do case by case. Here an example: :From Rob Lucci: "In the undersea passage, Spandam is yelling at Nico Robin for not keeping up with him. He yells at her, telling her not to stop and ordering Rob Lucci to drag her over and pull her by the hair if necessary. Robin is looking back at the dark tunnel, thinking she just heard a voice. '''Lucci grabs her by the arm, telling her it is an order for her to walk.' Spandam laughs at her, asking if she really expects her friends to save her. He tells Robin that the sound she heard earlier was just her imagination and there is no way they could come here. Spandam tells her that they are getting closer to the Bridge of Hesitation, which stands before the Gates of Justice. When they cross the bridge halfway, the other half will come up and they will go through the Gates of Justice. After that, Robin will never feel hope again. As they continue walking, they all hear someone call out to Robin. Spandam panics, asking what that voice he just heard was. Robin smiles. Lucci tells Spandam to take Robin and continue on."'' In bold the sentences that actually are talking about Lucci. And stuff like "Spandam panics, asking what that voice he just heard was. Robin smiles." are way too overboard. We are not writing a light novel, we are writing the plot! The whole paragraph can be summarized in "Lucci escorts Robin and Spandam through the underwater passage when Luffy is about to reach them. Having noticed his presence, Lucci lets them go ahead while he stops to intercept the pirate, excited for the imminent fight". My point is that even if someone thinks this way of story-telling is more detailed, complete or whatever, I fear it actually discourage people to read it. Luffy's history is already a light novel, basically. I agree with everything Levi's said. More does not equal better - being able to be concise is a skill. I think part of it comes from histories being updated chapter by chapter, and we might get a better result if at the end of each arc people go through and trim sections down. 05:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) No. The Spandam example is because Lucci was there which is part of his history. The last sentence used as an example is definitely needed. It isn't like something about Gaimon being thrown on Ace's page. Removing that valid information is just a flat out moronic thing to do. SeaTerror (talk) 05:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You have to distinguish between what is valid and what is relevant. 06:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) In otherwords: don't remove anything valid. SeaTerror (talk) 06:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand you point, ST, can you explain it better? The text I quoted is form Lucci's page, and as I pointed out in the whole paragraph there are only two sentences that focus on Lucci. We need to be more conscious of the narrative point of view: that paragraph is suited for a chapter, which summarize the whole story, but not for Lucci's history. Lucci's history should focus only on Lucci. Here what I mean: * General point of view: paragraph as it is. * Lucci's point of view: "Lucci escorts Robin and Spandam through the underwater passage when Luffy is about to reach them. Having noticed his presence, Lucci lets them go ahead while he stops to intercept the pirate, excited for the imminent fight." * Spandam's point of view: "In the undersea passage, Spandam is yelling at Nico Robin for not keeping up with him. He yells at her, telling her not to stop and ordering Rob Lucci to drag her over and pull her by the hair if necessary. While Lucci does as ordered, Robin looks back at the tunnel and Spandam laughs at her, asking if she really expects her friends to save her and mocking her for being delusional. He tells her that they are getting closer to the Bridge of Hesitation, when they will go through the Gates of Justice, Robin will never feel hope again. As they continue walking, they all hear someone call out to Robin. Spandam panics, asking what that voice he just heard was. Spandam goes ahead with Robin, following Lucci's suggestion." * Robin's point of view: "In the undersea passage, Robin is yelled at by Spandam for not keeping up with him. He orders Rob Lucci to drag her over and pull her by the hair if necessary. Robin is looking back at the dark tunnel, thinking she just heard a voice. After being grabbed by Lucci, she is continually mocked by Spandam for still believing that someone will come to rescue her. As they continue walking, they all hear someone call out to Robin. She smiles, having recognized Luffy's voice." * Luffy's point of view: "Luffy is chasing Robin in the undersea passage while calling her out. When he finally exits the tunnel, he arrives in a storage room where he finds Lucci waiting for him." If we don't differentiate between the subjects then we may as well copy and past a summary of the chapter.